youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FaZe Clan
FaZe Clan, '''formerly '''FaZe Sniping, is an American eSports organization that competes in Call of Duty, CS:GO, Overwatch, PUBG, Rainbow Six Siege'', FIFA, and Fortnite: Battle Royale tournaments. The team was founded as a gaming clan on YouTube by players known as FaZe Housecat (later renamed Timid), FaZe ClipZ, and FaZe Resistance in the year 2010 who all created "trickshot" videos for the video game, Call of Duty, Modern Warfare 2. These types of montages are still produced by various members. In 2012, with the release of Call of Duty: Black Ops II the organization decided to expand into competitive play. In 2016, a new era for FaZe began when the organization bought a Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (''CS:GO) professional team. This moment marked the beginning of FaZe Clan expanding into various eSports. This movement is referred to as "FaZe 2.0" by FaZe members and fans. The FaZe CS:GO team went on to become the second most successful roster for the 2017 season. FaZe is also the most popular eSports organisation in the world, based on the clan's social media following. Their main YouTube channel has nearly 4.8 million subscribers and nearly 500 million total video views. History FaZe Clan started through YouTube in 2010, as a group of players who performed trick shots in Call of Duty and posted clips and montages on the site. As the members' personalities and audience preferences changed, so did the video content. The FaZe YouTubers including FaZe Banks, FaZe Apex, FaZe Blaze, FaZe Rug, FaZe Adapt, FaZe Censor, and FaZe Rain started to vlog and do creative skits to further develop their channels. Although the FaZe YouTubers are the more famous FaZe Clan members, they do not compete in any competitive gaming for FaZe. These YouTubers strictly make YouTube videos in order to extend the FaZe Clan brand and entertain their fans. Currently, each major FaZe member has over 1 million subscribers on YouTube, with some having between three and five million subscribers. while FaZe Rug has the most subscribers of all the FaZe Members with eight million subscribers. Within the last few years, the Call of Duty community has been frustrated with the way FaZe Clan has been/not been involved in the game in which it was founded. As of August 2017, Spratt has left FaZe Clan. Following this, Carl also left to join Red Reserve. FaZe Apex notes that both Spratt and Carl were on good terms with the clan and that Spratt had considered leaving for "a while now". Carl said the reason he left FaZe Clan is because he still wanted to make Call of Duty videos. Most of the other FaZe members have changed their video topics and mostly do vlog videos. This sparked FaZe Clan to organize the highly successful FaZe Bootcamp on the release of Call of Duty: WWII Trickshotters known as FaZe Kitty, FaZe Dirty, FaZe Bloo, FaZe GwidT and FaZe Replays were brought in to contribute to a week dedicated to creating Call of Duty content. As of May 26, 2018, FaZe Clan have 65.5 million combined YouTube subscribers, 8.9 billion combined YouTube views, 4.5 million Twitch followers, 39.7 million Twitch views, 36.9 million combined Twitter followers, 30.3 million combined Instagram followers, 2.4 million Facebook likes and followers. FaZe Members The Faze Members consists of: FaZe Fitness FaZe Sensei along with FaZe JzpR and FaZe Censor launched FaZe Fitness on May 16th 2014, a channel to help break stereotypes, and prove that you can still be fit and play games. CS:GO Competitive Team FaZe launched their CS:GO team on January the 20th 2016, with members rain, fox, jkaem, RobbaN (Coach) and zbM (Manager). FaZe Kitchen *FaZe Cheo *FaZe Temperrr | @FaZeTemperrr | @fazetemperrr *FaZe Banks | @Banks | @banks *FaZe Apex | @FaZeApex | @apex *FaZe Rain | @FaZe_Rain | @nordan FaZe Staff: *FaZe CBass | @FaZeCBass | @cbassfaze FaZe Directors: *FaZe Fakie | @FaZeFakie | @fakiehasgame *FaZe Apex | @FaZeApex | @apex *FaZe Teeqo | @TeeqoJakob | @fazeteeqo *FaZe Jinx | @FaZeJinx | @eajinx *FaZe HugZ | @FaZeHugZ | @fazehugz *FaZe Spratt | @Spratt | @spratt *FaZe PryZee | @FaZePryZee | @fazepryzeeofficial *FaZe Swan | @FaZeSwan | @imfazeswan *FaZe Rain | @FaZe_Rain | @nordan *FaZe Rug | @FaZeRug | @rugfaze *FaZe Linkzy | @FaZeLinkzy *FaZe Adapt | @FaZeAdapt | @thefazeadapt *FaZe Carl | @FaZe_Caarl | @carl_faze *FaZe Kay | @FaZeKay | @fazekay *FaZe Bloo | @FaZeBloo | @fazebloo *FaZe Jev | @FaZeJev | @mrjeverson *FaZe Censor | @FaZe_Censor | @faze_censor *FaZe Dirty | @FaZeDirty | @fazedirty *FaZe Agony | @Agony | @keiran_faze |@faze_agony *FaZe Kitty | @FaZe_Kitty *FaZe Blaziken | @FaZeBlaziken | @blazifyy *FaZe Replays | @Replays | @replaays *FaZe Hazz | @FaZeHazz | @hazzible *FaZe Mojo | @MojoOnPC FaZe Editors: *FaZe Barker | @FaZeBarker *FaZe Unchained *FaZe Mito | @FaZeMito FaZe Fortnite: *FaZe Cizzorz | @cizzorz | @itscizzorz *FaZe SpaceLyon | @SpaceLyon *FaZe Jaomock | @jaomock *FaZe CloaK | @cloakzy FaZe Call of Duty: *FaZe Enable | @enable | @enablefaze *FaZe ZooMa | @ZooMaa | @fazetommyy *FaZe Clayster | @Clayster | @clayster *FaZe Attach | @Attach | @faze_attach FaZe CS:GO: *FaZe kioShiMa | @kiocsgoo *FaZe Aizy | @FaZe_aizy *FaZe Fox | @FaZe_foxCS *FaZe Jkaem | @FaZe_jkaem *FaZe Rain | @FaZe_rainCS FaZe Rainbow Six Siege: *FaZe Mav | @mavfps *FaZe Muringa | @HSnamuringa | @leoluisb *FaZe Astro | @Leonardo_Astro *FaZe Cameram4n | @cameram4n *FaZe gohaN | @guilherme_gohaN FaZe Fitness: *FaZe Sensei | @FaZe_Sensei | @fazesensei *FaZe JzpR | @JzpRFitness | @jzprfitness FaZe Studio: *FaZe Nikan | @FaZeNikan |@fazenikan *FaZe Ali | @FaZeAli | @arcmorgan_ *FaZe Coan | @FaZeCoan | @fazecoan *FaZe Zaibot | @FaZeZaibot *FaZe JPEX | @JPEXco | @JPEXco *FaZe Reyes | @FaZeReyess *FaZe Magic | @itsMagicHere *FaZe ScottC | @FaZeScottC_ | @scottcdesign *FaZe MDC | @MattyDeCesare | @mattydecesare *FaZe Nano | @FaZeNanoVFX Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers